When He Returns
by RangerSteph21
Summary: N left White to find his purpose, however, White still depressed long after he left, but she's positive he will come back. Is White correct, will N return? NxWhite
1. Prologue

********Edit: ********10th October 2012 - Wow, okay, I truly am sorry for never uploading more chapters. I doubt anyone reads this, but so you all know, I plan to re-write every chapter of every story. Adding more detail, revising, editing, more content, overall, making it a much better story. I really hope you would be willing to read the new versions which I hope to begin writing soon. Thank you so much

****I don't own Pokemon****

**I don't know if there will be any violence in this story, so b to be on the safe side I'm rating this as T. The only violance will come from Pokemon battles.**

* * *

><p>The pain in his heart was all too familiar. He recalled this feeling as he flew off into the horizon. The feeling of a broken heart. There were only two people he had ever loved, and had possibly loved him as well, but both were taken from him. They both knew his heart, and would do anything to protect him.<p>

The first was Natalie. A woman with curly light blond hair that fell just below her knees. She had large blue eyes, that just by looking into them, could make you smile from ear to ear, even if you were in a horrible mood. Natalie was his mother, Natalie Harmonia, N's mother. Natalie could even make N's lonely playroom feel like the happiest place on earth.

However, Natalie died when N was only five. Each night, after she tucked N in, she would notice her husband disappear and each night, she would search their castle to discover his secrets. One stormy night, after Natalie read a book to N and tucked him in, she searched the only place she had never visited, the basement.

Silently, Natalie crept into the basement and found her husband's secret laboratory. Inside she could hear her husband talking to some of the servants.

"Keep this guy under constant eye," Natalie's husband was saying. "If he gets out, that boy of mine could find him and risk having our plans uncovered. But, you know, as long as we have Natalie, he's replaceable."

"What do you mean, sir?"

"Never mind that! Just keep your eyes on this guy!" He shouted.

Natalie didn't understand all her husband's plans, but she knew enough to realize she had to escape this castle with N and hope they never get found.

But all her thoughts were lost when she heard that small, innocent voice say, "Daddy, have you seen my blanket?"

In just those few seconds the glass case that contained the angry pokemon broke and it lunged at the young N. Natalie, from her hiding spot in the corner, jumped in front of N to protect him.

The angry pokemon slashed at Natalie and soon escaped. Meanwhile, Natalie lied dying from the attack. The little N stood terrified as he looked at him mother on the ground.

"N…N, don't-don't trust your…" were the last words Natalie said. Her only son started crying his eyes out, feeling helpless and responsible for his mother's fate.

N's father carefully picked up a nearby pipe and whacked N on the head with it, just hard enough to knock the kid unconscious.

"Sir, what do we do now?" Asked one of the servants.

"Take him to his room, when he wakes up tell him it was just a dream. And instead of Natalie dying, tell him she abandoned him."

"Yes, Lord Ghetsis," The servants ran off to obey the orders of the head of Team Plasma, Ghetsis.


	2. Chapter 1 The Battle That Ended Our Ways

****I don't own Pokemon****

**Here is the rest of the Prolouge (sorry I got split up) and the full chapter 1. I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span> (continued)

The other, was White. White was a trainer who met N in Accumula Town. She didn't agree with his ideas, White felt that Pokemon and people should remain together.

N had taken an interest in her from their first meeting, but only when they rode the Farris Wheel in Nimbase City together did they really begin having feelings for each other.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"I'm sorry, Victini. Thank you for everything," White was on the verge if tears as she returned her fainted Pokémon. The only Pokémon White had left was her fully evolved started, Serperior.

"Hydreigon, flame blast," Ghetsis told his Pokémon.

_No, Serperior, I'm sorry. I didn't train hard enough; I let you risk your life for me. I'm so sorry. _White was on her hands and knees, the tears began to stream from her eyes. Every few seconds, White looked up and healed her Serperior with a max potion or commanded her friend to use leaf blade.

Serperior was getting close to fainting now. _Serperior, just one last hit. One last hit and we might be able to win this. _ "Serperior, please, leaf blade." White hung her head again as her tears hit the floor.

Her beloved Pokémon did as she wished. With all the strength he could muster, Serperior attacked Hydreigon with a leaf blade. And with that single strike the Hydreigon was finished, it fell out of the sky and landed u=in front of its trainer.

"Oh well, I still have my Seimitoad," Ghetsis remarked with an evil smirk.

_So you think, just one more leaf blade Serperior, and this battle is ours. _White thought as Ghetsis sent out his final Pokémon. "Serperior, this is it, leaf blade, for the last time, please!" White shouted. She was still on the ground as she began to whip her tears with her vest.

"No!" Ghetsis bellowed.

"Serperior, thank you!" White started crying harder then she ever had. _We did it, thank you, everyone. Zekrom, Victini, Simipour, Gothitelle, Lampent, and of course, Serperior, I couldn't have done any of this without you. Thank you!_

Cheren and Alden came within a few minutes and hauled Ghetsis away. N walked up to White and they started to talk about when they first met and what they believed in.

"…Well, the Champion has forgiven me, but… What I do now will be up to me to decide…" N let his Reshiram out of his Pokéball. "White! You said you have a dream… That dream…must be realized! Your wonderful dreams, your ideas…have the power to change the world! White! You can do it! Well, then… Farewell…!"

N jumped on Reshiram and flew off into the horizon.

"Wait! N!" White ran to the edge of the wall where N had just flown out of. "Wait, please, don't go. N." She fell to her previous position, on her hands and knees and cried just as hard as when she defeated Ghetsis, which felt like a thousand years ago. "N, I love you…"

Deep in the clouds, far away from the castle now, N thought of White. "White, I wish I could tell you. I love you too…"


	3. Chapter 2 The Farris Wheel Of Memories

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"… Would you go with me?" Martin asked.<p>

"O-on the Farris Wheel… w-with you?" White stuttered. It had been over two months since N left on Reshiram, but White still found herself crying over the thought of losing him.

"I-I'm sorry. I can't, not now…I'm sorry," Before Martin could answer, White ran off in the direction she had just came, except now she was fighting back the tears from overpowering her, again.

_N, why, why did you have to leave? I thought there was more between us, more between us then, air._

White ran away, she ran as far as she could. _I can't. The Farris Wheel, N took me on the Farris Wheel first. To go with someone else, would be like betraying N. I'm sorry Martin, I can't do that to N._

Nothing was the same since N left. It was two months prior, but it felt like minutes ago. Everywhere she went, something reminded her of him. _That was the park where we first meet, and over there is where the Shadow Triad brought me to him, and that was where he told me to get Zekrom. _

* * *

><p>"She's just upset. And she has good reason for it too! You shouldn't be so hard on her!" Bianca was arguing with Cheren.<p>

"That's why I'm tough on her, to get White back to being that girl who defeated N and Ghetsis! The White who never lost a battle before, the White who never moped when something didn't go according to plan, the White who certainly never feel for all that 'love at first sight' bit!" Cheren retaliated.

Not only had White's sadness affected her, it also affected her best friends, Bianca and Cheren. Bianca felt that White should be upset, after all, the boy she loves left her, possibly never to be seen again; and thought White should let her emotions out and she'll feel better. Cheren however thought that White was becoming soft. By pushing her into a battle, White'll get out of her glum state and proceed to becoming the Pokemon League Champion.

"But by making White battle, you're reminding her of her battle with N! She'll get over it when she feels better; you can't force White into doing something she doesn't want!"

Their arguing was getting no where, while they stood in Professor Juniper lab.

"How much longer will this go on?" Cedric Juniper asked his daughter.

"Can't say, they have been at it for nearly three hours now," Professor Juniper answered with a heavy sign.

* * *

><p>White slowly made her way to Village Bridge. She walked up to the highest point of the bridge and looked down into the depth below.<p>

_You know, I think I'll just stay here for a bit. _White let out a deep sigh and rested her head on her folded arms that lay on the railing of the bridge.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading and your comments, I hope you like the story so far. This chapter is a 'story builder' chapter, and I hope to have the actual events of the story happening soon. Thank you!<strong>

**I made reference to a movie in this chapter, can anyone guess which movie and what line? (hint: I did NOT copy the line exactly)**


	4. Chapter 3 I'm Going Home

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>White was walking thought Undella Town, when:<p>

"White!" A voice called White from behind. She turned to see him.

"N, it's you! You're back!" White shouted as she ran into N's open, protective arms.

"You should have known, I can't leave you behind, I love you White." N slowly bent down and kissed White on the lips.

The tears began to swell in her eyes. While felt like she was flying, it was the best feeling she had ever felt, and nothing could ruin the moment.

Hesitantly, N pulled back and stared into her crystal clear, light blue eyes. N lifted his hand and wiped away a tear from White's eye.

"N, oh, how I've missed you!" She buried herself into his chest.

"White, it doesn't matter where you are, or when it is, I will always find you and return to you. That much, I can promise."

"N–" White was stopped by N kissing her again. _If only we could stay like this forever…_ They both thought.

* * *

><p>"White, it's time to wake up!" White's mother called from downstairs. "Breakfast's ready!'<p>

"I'll be down in a second Mom!" White replied as she pulled herself out of bed. _So, it was just a dream. I thought N had really returned. That kiss felt so real. When are you coming back N, I miss you._

* * *

><p>"White…" N carefully opened his eyes to the morning sun. He sat up on his bed of leaves deep within a forest far from Unova.<p>

"That's it Zoroark, I'm going back. I can't let this remain the way I did. I have to tell her I love her, and if that dream kiss meant anything, than it meant that she loves me."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry I added the whole "it was just a dream" thing, but I promise, this will lead into the next chapter. Thank you for reading and responding. I hope you like the story so far!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4 Help Required

**I just got back from vacation yesterday, it was fun. I wrote this while I was gone. I hoe you like it!**

**I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

><p>"If I go straight, I'll end up in…Goldenrod City?" N wondered. N had been wandering around Ilex Forest for what felt like eternity, but was actually a few weeks.<p>

"This is insane! It's like I've been walking in circles, I'm positive I've passed that tree that looks like a Hippowdon sat on it before!"

N was getting frustrated and his patience was thinning fast.

"Calm down N –" he told himself.

"N? I'm sorry mister, but that's a strange name."

N turned around hastily and stared into a pair of big brown eyes.

"My name's Lyra! I'm from New Bark Town!" The little girl of about twelve exclaimed, extending her hand to N.

N took her hand. "I'm N, and I'm from the Unova region…"

"Unova, is that far away? I've never heard of it before," Lyra replied.

"Yeah, it's pretty far away." Then it hit him. "Lyra, you're from this region, do you know how to get out of this forest, and into Goldenrod City?"

"Sure I do. My mom and I used to go to Goldenrod all the time to shop when I was younger," Lyra explained. "I need to get to Goldenrod to battle the gym leader, I'll lead you there."

N gladly followed Lyra out of Ilex Forest and into a wide open clearing. The field had a couple of trainers, lush green grass, and lively Pokemon frolicking in the plains.

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so glad I found you, White!" A voice belonging to a boy called from a patch of trees by the Farris Wheel.<p>

_N! _White quickly turned around and her face dropped. "Hello Austin," She said. "What's new?"

"Nothing much, you?" White shook her head no. "Can you help me?" Austin started to turn a little pink. "There's this girl, I really like her and want to ask her out, but I've never been on a date before and …"

"Ah, I get it. You need help knowing what to say and do. Yeah, I'll help you." White responded.

"Thank you! I was thinking about taking her out for a picnic," Austin started.

"First, what's her name and where can I find her? I'll find out what she likes and I'll report back to you."

"You're the best! This time of year she can usually be found by the Farris Wheel after three, and her name is Aurora."

"Aurora, I know her. I'll take to her tonight, meet me back here tomorrow," White concluded.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Cheren, it seems like White got over N. She's talking to another boy!" Bianca informed.<p>

Cheren was on his way to Vermillion City to catch the next boat back to Unova. "So, she's talking to another guy, doesn't mean she's over N."

"But they aren't just talking, they're flirting! They're going to a picnic tomorrow!" Bianca was happy for her best friend. White had been so miserable since N left, it's good she was feeling better.

"Yeah, but I recommend talking to her, before you jump to too many conclusions," Cheren reasoned.

There was a faint rustling sound. "She's coming this way! I'll talk to you later." Bianca hung up her Xtransceiver and hid behind a nearby tree.

* * *

><p>"You know where the Pokemon Center is, right?" Lyra asked.<p>

"I'm afraid not," N replied.

"Okay, take about five steps forward, three steps to the left, and you'll be standing in front of it," Lyra guided.

"Thank you."

"Not a problem! Here, call me if you need me. Bye!" Lyra gave N her Pokegear number and ran off toward the gym.

"Bye," N called and entered the Pokemon Center.

* * *

><p><strong>The part about the Hippowdon sitting on a tree was inspired by a tree at my old camp that looked like an elephant sat on it.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5 Planning For Friday

**Never have I thought I would write this much one one story, personally, I'm proud. Thank you so much for reading!**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>"White, thank you so much for agreeing to help me," Austin greeted.<p>

"Any time. Now, last night when I spoke with Aurora, she told me what her idea of a great first date would be. Take her to dinner at the Trio Restaurant in Striaton City. After dinner take her on a quite walk along the beach. There's one on Route 1 and another in Undella Town," White provided.

"Great! Would you show me where these places are?"

"Sure, follow me. Let me know which day you want to have the date, what'll I do is tell Aurora to meet me at the restaurant and I'll introduce you," White offered.

"That'll be great! You really are the best!' Austin exclaimed. "I was thinking maybe in two days, which would mean Friday."

"Okay, I'll have Aurora go to the restaurant at 19:00, I'll show up at 19:03, and you show up no later then 19:06."

"Right! I'll see you Friday, but until then, I better figure out what I'm going to say."

* * *

><p>Bianca pulled out her X-transceiver and dialed Cheren.<p>

"Hey Cheren, its Bianca–"

"I can see that."

"Oh, yeah … Anyway, you'll never guess what I just heard! White, and the other guy whose name is Austin, are going to the Trio Restaurant in Striaton City on Friday, then afterwards they are going to a beach! Their first date starts at 19:00!" Bianca cheered.

"It sounds like White is serious about this guy, Austin."

"Aw, Cheren, when are you going to be back, they are so cute together! I wonder if they're going to get married…"

"Now whose thinking too far in advanced. The ship won't dock in Castelia City until late Saturday evening," Cheren stated.

"Okay, I'll take my camera and capture the date Friday on video for you to watch when you get back!"

"Fine, just don't let White catch you, you know how angry she can get," Cheren cautioned.

"Don't worry about me; I'll be quick and silent, invisible to all…"

_That's what I'm afraid of_ Cheren thought as Bianca went on.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me; do you know where I can find someone to heal my Pokemon?" N asked a young woman behind a desk in the Pokemon Center.<p>

"I can, sire," She replied.

"Who are you?" N questioned.

"Nurse Joy."

"But you don't look like Nurse Joy."

Nurse Joy looked at him strangely. She walked to the other side of her desk, picked up a picture frame, and handed it to N. "I don't look like Nurse Joy? Everyone in my family looks the same, has the same name and job. What makes you think I look different?"

"For one thing, your outfit, and your hair. You're just not the Nurse Joy I'm used to," N finished.

"Where are you from?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Unova, why?"

"Unova? Never heard of it. That might be why I've never seen Pokemon like these."

"Yeah, I get the feeling no one here has heard of it, I wonder why?" N mused.

"Anyway, here are your Pokemon, fully healed. Come back any time!" Nurse Joy handed N back his Pokemon.

"Just one more question, where's the shopping area? It's usually here in the Pokemon Center."

'That must be another Unova thing. Here the 'shopping area' is called a PokeMart and it's the building with the blue roof, except in the major cities. The major cities are Celedon, Goldenrod, Lilycove, and Veilstone, they have a large department store instead," Nurse Joy informed.

"Thank you," N picked up his Pokemon and headed towards the outskirts of the city.


	7. Chapter 6 Date At The Trio

**I've been working on this one the other night, then we had a fluke power outage, and I lost this chapter and the next chapter, and of course, those were the only two I didn't write in my notebook, so I'm not that big of a fan of this chapter anymore.**

**I don't own Pokemon**

* * *

><p>Friday night, White stood behind a tree with Austin looking at the Trio Restaurant in Striaton City.<p>

"Okay, its 16:58, Aurora'll be here in a few minutes." White wore a simple dress that had a white skirt, and a black tang top. She wore her hair in a side ponytail held with a white ribbon. Her shoes were basic black, half inch heels.

"R-Right. I'm just a little nervous…" Austin stated. He was wearing black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie.

"Austin, you're shaking. Don't be nervous, I'll be just a few tables away, don't worry," White reassured. "Look, Aurora's here, I'll go meet her, you come in two minutes." White ran over to the front of the restaurant and meet Aurora.

"Good evening, White. Thanks for inviting me," Aurora greeted. She smiled from the side of the restaurant wearing a knee length lilac dress that has white lace on the bottom.

"No problem, I'm glad you could come at such short notice," White replied.

Exactly two minutes later, White motioned to Austin behind her back and he walked over.

"Um, h-hi White? Who's your friend?" Austin asked.

"Hello Austin, this is my good friend Aurora. Aurora, this is my friend Austin," White introduced.

"Hello," Aurora greeted with a smile.

"H-H-Hello, Aurora."

An awkward silence followed. "So, how about we get our table and get some food," White suggested.

A young adult stood before the three teens. "Welcome, to the Trio Restaurant, my name is Eleanor, and I'll be your waitress. Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"May we have three Trio Teas?" White asked.

"Of course," Eleanor answered. "Boys! Three of element tea specials!"

* * *

><p>"The date of Austin and White, well, Cheren, we're here at the Trio Restaurant, ready to spy on White."<p>

Bianca was hiding in a bush outside the restaurant; she could clearly see White and Austin behind a tree. With her video camera out, Bianca recorded her best friend's date.

"–Don't look so nervous, I'll be just a few tables away–" Bianca could hear White saying.

"A few tables? What does she mean by that?" Bianca asked.

Bianca carefully snuck into the restaurant and hide behind the row of plants by the table White, Austin, and the third girl sat at.

"Cheren, here's their table, who's that girl?" Bianca wondered.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" a tall waitress wearing a green waitress dress and a white apron stood in front of Bianca. Her blond hair was held up in a bun with green chopsticks.

"Um, um…"

"Let me guess, that's your best friend and you're spying on her date," The waitress asked.

"Yeah, I'll leave," Bianca offered, depressed.

"You don't have to; I would do the same thing to my little sister. I'm Eleanor, by the way," Eleanor smiled.

"Thanks, I'm Bianca. Do I know you?"

"I don't think so, but you might have seen me if you've pasted through here before," Eleanor answered.

"You said you have a sister, maybe I've meet her?" Bianca suggested.

"I doubt you've meet Courtney, unless you've been too Pewter City?" Eleanor remarked.

"Never heard of it."

"I'm not surprised. Not many here in Unova have heard of Kanto. Anyway, let me get you some tea, and leave you to your filming."

"Thanks!"

Eleanor left to get a cup of tea for Bianca, and to continue serving White, Austin, and Aurora.

"Sorry Cheren, that was a waitress and she's letting me stay here to spy on White," Bianca explained.

"–Okay, if you need me, I'll be sitting right over there. Have fun!–" White called as she hurried to another table.

"–Um, t-thank you for, for staying with me, y-you see I asked White if she could get you to meet us here, because I actually planed for this to be a date," Austin explained.

"–I don't know what to say, I guess thank you,–" The teal green haired girl names Aurora thanked.

After a while of spying on Austin and the girl Aurora after White left, Bianca realized that she was wrong. "Ohhh, um, I think we might be wrong. If what I've overheard is correct, it's not White who's dating Austin, it's this girl Aurora. And what's strangest about this, White seems okay with it."

* * *

><p>Sitting at a table nearby, White was watching Austin and Aurora were having a good time. Out of the corner of her eye, White saw something move in the wall of plants.<p>

"Huh?" Quickly, White jumped from her seat, and snuck behind the plants.

"Bianca! What are you doing?"

Bianca held the camera up to White's face when she looked at her. "Utoh…. Um, hi White, how are you?"

"What are you doing, Bianca?"

"I thought this was a date between you and the boy Austin," Bianca explained. "And I promised Cheren that I'd film the date between the two of you."

"Bianca, I'm very disappointed in you. You went behind my back and tried spying on my date, when I didn't even have one. If I was going on a date, don't you think you would be the first to know? You're my best friend," White stated.

"I guess you're right, I'm sorry."

"While we're here, what to get something to eat, I already have a table," White suggested.

"Yeah, thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hate the ending, my other ending was so much better, but I couldn't remember what I wrote. Anyway, I loop my stories, so the character Eleanor is the character Courtney's sister from Deserted Island. Eleanor has her own story, but it's not up here yet, because I don't have a worthy name. Anyway, thank you for reading!<strong>


End file.
